Envy
by KrazeeChicks
Summary: An ex-boyfriend of Olivia's comes to derail the happy life Olivia and Elliot have made for themselves.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: We're back writing together again. We hope you like our newest story. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything you recognize.**

* * *

**Flashback start.**

_Elliot was sat at his desk, staring at his computer screen yet knowing he should be doing some work. His mind just wasn't concentrating. He had about a million other thoughts going on._

"_Stabler, your partner's throwing up again," Munch said as he sat down at his own desk._

_Elliot sighed and pushed himself up from his desk and walked off to where he knew Olivia would be. _

_He walked into the empty women's bathroom. All the cubicle doors were open except one. He walked straight over to it. He lent against the cubicle and gently tapped on the door. "Liv, honey?"_

_His reply was a sniffle, followed by the sound of the toilet being flushed. He stepped back as he heard her unlock the door and then watched as she walked out. She brushed past him and walked over to the sink. She splashed her face with water and threw some into her mouth, swilling it round before spitting it out along with the taste of vomit._

_Elliot was there ready to offer her some paper towels to dry her face. "This thing really has a hold on you. Liv, you could have a virus, why don't you go see your GP?" Elliot suggested._

"_I did," she said a little breathless and her throat raspy and sore from having thrown up so much recently._

"_Well what did they say? Liv, if you're sick no one will blame you for taking some time off work," Elliot said as he supportively rubbed her shoulder._

"_I'm not sick, El…I'm pregnant," she told him as tears filled her eyes. She didn't know whether or not to be happy. She wanted a baby more than anything in the world but since her boyfriend and the one who had helped get her this way had decided to get gone, she knew she would be doing it alone and she didn't know how well she would do at the job._

_Elliot could see her fear, he knew her too well. "Liv, you're gonna be a mom," he said, loving hearing the words and the way they sounded._

_Olivia burst into tears, unable to stop or control them. It was the first time she had heard herself get referred to as a mom, or soon to be one. Elliot quickly wrapped his arms around her and held her close, tenderly stroking her silky hair. "You're gonna be a great mom," he whispered to her._

_She held him back, letting his words sink in and really believing them._

**End Flashback.**

- - - - - - -

**Present day**

Olivia was sitting uncomfortably on the couch in her living room while Elliot was cleaning up the kitchen for her. The big bump in front was making it hard to get comfortable these days. She squirmed again, just a bit more and as she went to lay down on her side, her waters broke. Startling her.

Her hand flew to her belly and her face contorted in pain. "Elliot!" she screamed, breathing through her first contraction. _Gosh, it hurt so bad. She'd never felt this kind of pain before._

Elliot ran in, in a panic and approached her. He noticed the puddle on the floor by her feet and as he looked up, he saw her wet black sweat pants. He instantly knew that her waters had broken. The baby was coming. One week early.

"Ok, baby, give me your hand," he cooed.

Olivia whimpered and gave Elliot her hand, allowing him to help her up off the couch.

"Let's go, ok?"

The brunette shook her head. "I got to change my pants, they're soaking, El."

The blue eyed man gently cupped his girlfriend's face in his hand, looking in to her chocolate brown orbs. "Baby, your waters have broken. We need to get to the hospital now. Ok?"

Olivia sniffled and nodded, allowing Elliot to guide her out of the apartment. She was in so much pain and the baby was coming fast, she knew.

- - - - - -

In the car, Olivia looked at Elliot as he sped to the hospital with the sirens on.

"El....El....Elliot!" she cried out.

Elliot looked side to side since the red light for the intersection was on his side, once he knew it was safe he drove straight through.

"Yeah?" he finally answered. He'd done this a few times already but he was still nervous as hell and on edge, "What's wrong?" he asked.

"What you mean other then the fact that I'm in labour?" she screeched, sarcastically.

"Sorry," Elliot said as he really floored it.

- - - - - -

A little over an hour later Elliot sat on a bed next to Olivia who cradled her new tiny son in her arms. "He's perfect," she said as she looked at him, not wanting to take her eyes away from him.

"He has your colour hair," Elliot said as he stroked the tiny boy's head. "You're right. He is perfect," he said.

It had been a difficult but rather quick labour. Olivia was done. She felt like she could sleep for a week but that would mean taking her eyes off her baby and she wasn't sure she wanted to do that, ever, although she guessed she would have to at some point. "I've totally fallen in love with him already," she said, unable to stop smiling as she watched him sleep, snuggled up against her.

"What you gonna call him?" Elliot asked her.

"I think….."

"Think what, baby?"

"I have a first name but am having trouble picking a middle. I think I need your help," she said with a quiet laugh.

Elliot looked down at the little boy that he was going to adopt as his son and help raise him with Olivia before looking back up at his exhausted but very proud girlfriend.

"Well what's his first name?"

Olivia smiled and looked up at Elliot quickly before looking back down at her son. "Noah," she answered proudly.

"Mmm," Elliot thought for a moment before thinking of the perfect middle name, "Kobie."

The new mother smiled proudly and caressed her baby boy's tiny olive toned cheek. "Noah Kobie Benson. I love it....How about you, my sweet baby boy?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing you recognize.**

* * *

It had been a few weeks and Olivia was feeling almost normal again. The baby slept right through the night giving her body the time it needed to heal. Elliot was happy to get up in the night to feed the baby a bottle that Olivia had prepared earlier. After all he was used to it.

However, for some reason tonight she couldn't sleep. She lay awake, on her side, watching Elliot as he softly paced the room, bouncing Noah gently as he settled him back off to sleep.

She could watch the two of them together all day. Elliot was brilliant with him and already Noah adored him, although it was obvious to everyone that Noah was a true momma's boy. When he was crying it was Olivia he wanted, when he was feeling colicky it was Olivia he wanted to soothe him.

Elliot spotted her watching him and walked over to the bed. He climbed in before placing the sleeping baby between them. Olivia reached forward to kiss Noah straight away, before nestling her face against his. She reached her hand up to Elliot's face and gently caressed it. "You'll get your kiss when I can make the most of it," Olivia said with a suggestive smile.

"Can't wait," Elliot said with a smile as he reached his hand over and draped it over her side.

- - - - - -

The next morning, Olivia woke to her infant son's early morning hungry screams. She opened her eyes to see that Elliot was no where in sight and Noah was back in his bassinette in the corner of the bedroom.

She peeled the covers off of herself and swung her legs over the side of the large bed. "Mommy's coming, buddy. Hang on," she murmured, getting up off the bed. "Hey, sweet boy," she whispered picking him up, "Are you hungry, huh?"

Noah's screams calmed to whimpers as his mother moved her pyjama top for him to gain access to his food. She guided him to her breast and he latched on instantly, eating hungrily. "Well someone is certainly hungry."

Olivia walked in to the kitchen to find her loving boyfriend cooking her a nice breakfast.

"Morning, Honey," the brunette greeted him and kissed Elliot's bare shoulder.

He turned around with a big smile, seeing his beautiful girlfriend nursing her baby boy. Their son. Even though he wasn't Noah's biological father, he had adopted him, so he was now the boy's legal father.

"Morning baby," he replied, giving her a kiss. He caressed a still eating Noah's cheek and wiped some milk that had trickled down. "Morning, Noah.....He looks hungry, baby."

Olivia nodded. "Yeah he is......I was thinking...."

Elliot rested his forehead against his lover's. "Thinking of what?"

"Well it's a nice day. I want to take Noah for a walk through the park. You want to come?"

"Definitely," he replied and gave her another quick kiss on the lips.

- - - - - -

They had eaten breakfast, got ready, packed the baby bag and left. It was a nice day meaning neither of them had to wear jackets. Noah had a little baby hat on to protect him from the sun. Elliot was wearing a baby carrier and Noah happily slept in it. His head resting against his fathers warm strong chest.

They had the push chair with them too. Mainly because Olivia hadn't really had chance to use it yet and she wanted to. The small picnic they had pack sat happily occupying it as they searched around for the perfect place to have their picnic in Central Park.

It hadn't taken long for them to find one. On a nice warm patch of grass surrounding by other parents and their little ones.

They had finished their picnic and Olivia was happily sat next to Noah who was happily sleeping on the picnic blanket, shaded by a small umbrella. Elliot and Olivia were talking away when a man and a small boy ran over to them.

"Hey, do you wanna join our game?" the man said to holding up a blue Frisbee.

"Please. We don't have enough people and the other team is beating us bad, please," the small boy who couldn't have been more than 8 or 9 begged.

Elliot had to agree. "Sure. Do you mind?" he checked with Olivia.

"Of course not, go help them win," she said smiling at the now smiling man and his son.

"Thank you so much," the man said. Then he took a quick look at Noah, "He's adorable. He looks like you," he said to Elliot.

"Thanks," Elliot said to him, smiling at Olivia and their baby before running off to play the game.

Olivia watched them before turning her focus back to Noah who had now woke up and just stared contently at his mother. "Hey, handsome," she said as she noticed his sparkly eyes watching her. "Did you wanna go play with daddy?" she said as she tickled his toes. "Maybe when you're bigger, buddy."

She looked around at the moms but she had to look up when a shadow covered the picnic blanket. As she looked up and couldn't help but say, "Shit! Ryan, what are you doing here?"

The tall man standing above her gazed down at her. His gaze went from her to Noah then over to where Elliot was playing. Olivia got very uncomfortable very quickly. She scooped Noah up and held him close, turning him away from Ryan, her ex and Noah's real father.

"He mine?" Ryan asked as Olivia stood up and stepped behind the push chair. She looked over to Elliot who had yet to notice Ryan's presence.

"I asked you a question Olivia. What, you screw that many guys recently you don't know who he belongs to?" Ryan said coldly.

"Go to hell," she said to him, holding even tighter onto Noah as Ryan stepped closer to her. She looked over at El, relieved when she saw him look over to them. She knew he had seen Ryan by the way his face dropped and his fists scrunched up and he came bounding over.

Ryan saw him too. "I got rights Olivia."

"You gave up your rights when you left me pregnant," she said bitterly to him.

"Yeah, well, I've been doing some thinking and I'm back," he said. Elliot was nearly right by them. "I want what's mine," he said to her, looking her over then glaring at Noah who was screaming wildly.

He scurried off before Elliot reached them. Elliot watched him but stopped by Olivia and Noah. He wrapped his arms around them. "You two okay? Was that..?"

"Ryan…" Olivia finished for him, "Shh baby boy, you're okay," she said softly to Noah. Her voice was shaking. She couldn't help but feel more than threatened by Ryan's words.

Elliot went to go after him but Olivia grabbed his shirt. "Don't…I just wanna go home," she said. "Please,"

Elliot reluctantly did as she asked, although he wanted nothing more than to go teach Ryan a thing or two, however as he looked up Ryan was no where in sight. "Come on, baby, lets go then," he said as he gathered their things together whilst Olivia comforted Noah.

As they walked in to the apartment, Elliot gently stopped his girlfriend by putting the brakes on the push chair, that she was pushing Noah in and gently took her hands in his.

"Baby, what did he say to you?" he asked gently.

"N…nothing. Don't worry about it, El," she insisted.

Elliot wrapped his arms around the brunette and pulled her close. She fell in to him and rested her head into his chest. She started to cry. He gently caressed the back of her head and kissed the crown. "It's ok, baby. I won't let him anywhere near you or Noah," he promised.


End file.
